


Flower Shoppe Talk

by UltimateDayDreamer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angry Hiccup, Flower Language, M/M, Random prompt, Toothless is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateDayDreamer/pseuds/UltimateDayDreamer
Summary: Nox (Toothless) was having a normal day until an attractive man by the name of Jay (Hiccup) came storming in. "How do I passive-aggressively say 'F*ck you' in flower?" Well, that's something he's never heard before. Flower Shoppe AU





	Flower Shoppe Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Very first story for HTTYD. Nox is Toothless, and Jayden is Hiccup. I really liked this idea, so tell me what you guys think! If you have any prompt ideas that you want to see, then message me.

Nox Dobra was still experiencing the slight vertigo that had overcome him hours earlier. Not vertigo in the traditional sense, but a dizziness caused by a typhoon that had rushed into the shoppe this morning.  
Despite his dark, somewhat gyspy-like appearance Nox loved flowers. Designing a bouquet was like speaking a different language. Whenever someone came into the shoppe and asked for help, he couldn’t help but delve into that language. The appreciation and excitement that the customer left with always felt more rewarding than the sale.  
But he had found himself dumbfounded today.  
A young man, maybe a year or two younger than himself, had entered in a snit. The next think he had noticed was that his red-brown hair seemed to come alive with his temper. If that hadn’t been an odd enough occurrence, the man walked right up to him and asked him a question he never thought he would hear.  
“How do you passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”  
The look of shock and bewilderment on his face must have caught the other off guard. The man ran a hand through his hair, the semi-long stands laying messily back and gave a breathy sigh.  
“Sorry, my dad is being an ass about my career choice. I don’t want to openly cause contention so I figured this was a good idea. Didn’t mean to surprise you like that.”  
Oh. Well, it was certainly an interesting idea. For all his experience, Nox had never actually thought about making a bouquet to trash talk another person. His surprise melted and was quickly replaced with a multitude of flowers that he could choose. This… actually seemed fun.  
“Well,” he mused, “that depends on what kind of ‘fuck you’ message you want to send.”  
His own bright green eyes saw the complementary shamrock green ones light up with elation. Nox motioned for the other to follow him through the aisles of bright colors. The first flower the reached for was a short-stemmed purple cone formation. It was a rather unassuming plant compared to the more elegant choices, but it was the message that Nox was going for.  
“This is basil. While it’s used in cooking, you can also the flowers bloom. The Greeks used it as a symbol of hatred, though the term general anger might do better in this situation.” Nox took one of the flowers and approached another section of flowers, pairing it with the basil. “These are purple petunias. Their dark shades pairs nicely with the lighter purple that the basil gives off. Their meaning is resentment.”  
The smile on the customer had grown into an outright Cheshire grin. A mischievous glint seemed to emphasis the combination of green and red in his profile so well that Nox held his breath for a moment. Loki himself would only be able to match this man. It was fascinating! Nox couldn’t help but thank the gods that this man had walked into his particular shoppe.  
So, he decided to add a bonus flower.  
“Now, this last flower is yellow: the tansy. A surprisingly bright color to pair with purple, but it works. I’m sure you’ll also enjoy the message: a declaration of war. Or in your case, proving your father wrong.”  
Gathering the three flowers together, the other man laughed out loud. “It’s perfect.”  
So, Nox had put together a bouquet with the appropriate amount of each flower, using the tansy as an accent to the purple combination. He still remembered the man’s name, a great feat considering he has copious amount of clientele ordering arrangements for events and personal gifts every day.  
Jayden Haddock.  
He still wrote the name down as soon as the other had left with a prance in his step. “Jay” as he insisted on being called (or “Hiccup,” an old nickname) stated he was delivering the bouquet on his way home. And he couldn’t be more ecstatic.  
Now, Nox was left to help his other employee with the usual arrangements of congratulations or declarations of love. The reds of the roses and marigolds reminded him of the red highlights in flowing brown hair. The gentle greens of the ferns made him recall the way green eyes watched with a playful impishness. He had come into the store and left with Nox’s sanity. It was all he could manage when he shook his head, going back to his work.  
It was a few days later when his employee, who went by Stormfly, handed him a completed bouquet of white seat peas, pink hydrangeas, and a hint of baby’s breath. With it was a small card in a plain envelope.  
“ Does this need to be delivered?”  
“I just did it.”  
She ignored his obvious confusion, she merely pointed at the card. Slipping it from its envelope it read:  
_Thank you for helping me._  
 _I was so happy after I gave him those flowers even if he was clueless._  
 _Maybe I can thank you properly at dinner?_  
 _Jay “Hiccup” Haddock_  
 _xxx-xxxx_  
Below his name was a seven-digit combination. His number. Looking back at the bouquet, he saw the sweat peas and hydrangeas as symbols for gratitude. His face flushed as he recalled the meaning of baby’s breath: love or at least attraction. He brought the flowers to his face as he tool in their scent with a shy smile.  
He couldn’t be more excited.


End file.
